films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Tidmouth Sheds
Tidmouth Sheds are the main engine sheds on Sodor. In the Railway Series, it was shown as a shed with three or four rails leading in (the illustrations were inconsistent), but in later books it was depicted as a shed enclosing ten berths around a turntable. In the television series, the sheds were replaced by a roundhouse with a turntable at the front. Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily sleep here. Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Stanley, Caitlin, Belle, Flynn, and Spencer have also slept here on some occasions. The sheds have appeared in every season and special of Thomas and Friends. During the events of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the left side of the sheds was being repaired due to upgrades to the railway. The sheds were demolished and rebuilt in Calling All Engines! with a new architectural style and an extra berth for Emily. Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert were put in charge of building them, but Thomas, believing they were destroying it, sabotaged the three, causing the engines to sleep elsewhere until it was repaired. The turntable had frozen one time due to the icy weather, and Gordon got trapped in the sheds until it got fixed. Many events have taken place at the sheds, such as the strike of the big engines and the confrontation between Duck, Diesel, and the big engines. Trivia *Since the CGI switch, there seems to be a town behind the sheds. *The new sheds from the later books were actually present since 1953, as in Thomas' Christmas Party it mentions "the new engine shed" and according to Rev W Awdry they were the most accurate on The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways, indicating the old shed up until James and the Diesel Engines is inconsistent. *Almost every merchandise brand gives Tidmouth Sheds five berths. *In the Railway Series, the turntable was located inside the shed and ash pits were underneath each berth. *In some third season episodes, the interior of the shed has more than six berths, to add to that, the interior of the sheds seems to be much larger. *A new Tidmouth Sheds model was built for Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The new model was taller than the original, and it was also used in the television series from the sixth season, up until Calling All Engines, when the sheds were rebuilt using the same design, albeit even taller and an additional berth for Emily. *From the eighth season and onwards, the tracks inside each berth don't have any buffers and the exterior of the sheds had very little to no weathering. *In The Adventure Begins, it was shown in its rebuilt design rather than its original design. Merchandise *ERTL (discontinued) *Wooden Railway (regular and deluxe) *Take Along (two versions, both discontinued) *TrackMaster *Bachmann (shed add-on also available) *Take-n-Play (two versions) *Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) *Departing Now (discontinued) *Thomas Town (discontinued) *Mega Bloks (three versions) *Nakayoshi *Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) *Discover Junction *Trading Cards *Tomica *MV Sports (with Edward; discontinued) *Motorized Railway Gallery File:ThomasandGordon23.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the pilot episode File:EdwardandGordon57.png|Edward shunting at Tidmouth yard File:Cows11.png File:PercyandtheSignal69.png File:DuckTakesCharge68.png File:DirtyWork(TAFSeason2)27.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor50.png File:Henry'sForest19.png|Inside of Tidmouth sheds File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay28.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure77.png|The interior of the sheds decorated for Christmas File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip2.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter17.png File:PaintPotsandQueens8.png|Tidmouth Sheds as they are decorated for the Queen's visit File:ThomasandtheRumours16.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad25.png|Thomas, Gordon, and James at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad26.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth Yards File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad37.png File:It'sOnlySnow13.png File:BestDressedEngine11.png|James, Percy, Thomas and Murdoch at Tidmouth Sheds File:CallingAllEngines!8.png File:CallingAllEngines!13.png File:CallingAllEngines!63.png|Tidmouth Sheds demolished File:CallingAllEngines!322.png|The new Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheShootingStar7.png File:Where,ohWhereisThomas?2.png|Back of Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheBillboard53.png File:ThomasandtheBillboard65.png File:SnowTracks5.png File:Percy'sNewFriends31.png File:KingoftheRailway71.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds in King of the Railway File:CalmDownCaitlin57.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the seventeenth season File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations68.png|Tidmouth Sheds at Christmas time File:Thomas'Shortcut33.png File:OldReliableEdward38.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the eighteenth season File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches12.png File:Spencer'sVIP1.png File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins375.png|The sheds in The Adventure Begins File:LostProperty(TAFepisode)20.png|Tidmouth Sheds in the nineteenth season File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure96.png|Tidmouth Sheds in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:TidmouthShedsset.jpg|The Tidmouth Sheds set File:TidmouthShedspromo.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds promo File:TidmouthShedsCGIPromo.jpg File:SaltyatTidmouthShedspromo.png|Salty Promo File:SteamTeamTidmouthShedspromo.png File:ThomasatTidmouthShedsCGIpromo.png File:JamesatTidmouthShedspromo.png Merchandise Gallery File:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Bachmann Tidmouth sheds File:1996WoodenTidmouthSheds.png|1996 Wooden Railway Tidmouth sheds File:2004WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway Tidmouth sheds prototype File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|Wooden Railway Tidmouth sheds File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Wooden Railway Tidmouth sheds File:NewWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Redesigned Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Take-n-Play Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesThomasatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterTidmouthSheds2.jpg|2011 TrackMaster File:ERTLGoldrailturntable.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Tidmouth sheds File:MegaBloksTidmouthSheds.png|Mega Bloks Tidmouth Sheds File:MegaBloks2014Thomas.jpg File:MegaBloksFunatTidmouthSheds.jpg File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Wind-up File:TomicaTidmouthSheds.PNG|Tomica Tidmouth sheds File:DiscoverJunction2.jpg|Discover Junction Tidmouth sheds File:NakayoshiTidmouthShedsplayset.jpg|Nakayoshi Tidmouth sheds Category:Thomas and Friends sheds Category:Thomas and Friends landmarks Category:Landmarks Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki